


Of Bikes and Blowjobs

by PineTrain



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Jarco - Freeform, Manna - Freeform, Multi, blowjob, cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Of Bikes and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BizarreJoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jarcuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613178) by [BizarreJoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe). 



His legs flung forward in large, boisterous steps. His elbows tossed high with rigid 90 degree angles. His posture both confident and ostentatious, Marco Diaz was the very picture of pride as he strolled up towards the front door to his house.

It wasn’t just the fact that he’d gotten a great deal on the bike, but the fact that he’d found it in a pawn shop that made him so proud. It wasn’t really the sort of place one would expect to find something a so-called “safe kid” would approve of. He tested it extensively, though, and found it met every expectation. People always think being safe means you have to spend more cash on everything and he’d just proven that wrong. Of course he was proud.

A familiar song started playing from his pocket as he entered his abode. He hummed along with it happily as he retrieved his phone and smiled at the picture of his girlfriend on the screen. His finger hesitated on hitting the answer button, the memory of that wonderful kiss they’d shared during the song’s live performance playing in his mind. His good mood just kept growing and growing today.

“Hey Jackie,” he answered smoothly, “Sorry I took a little bit to answer. I was just reminiscing.”

“Oh? Again?” she asked. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at his romanticism.

“Hey now, I just settled a great deal on a new-, well, lightly-used bike and then I get called by the most awesome girl in the world right after. Can you really blame me for remembering such a great moment?”

“Pff, man, you’re such a geek,” Jackie giggled. Marco smiled at the affection in her voice.

Their conversation meandered around as he relaxed on the couch. His parents and Star weren’t around today, so he asked if she’d like to come over for some alone time. He was riding pretty damn high, after all. Unfortunately, she had something going on later and they both knew that they would get into some “shenanigans” if she came over and she simply wouldn’t have the time to clean up after.

“What about over the phone?” Marco suggested, waggling his eyebrows as hard as he possibly could despite the fact that she couldn’t see.

“Hahahahaha! Does buying a bike always get you this way, Marco?” Jackie laughed.

“You should see the bike.”

It actually looked like crap. But while her words were teasing, Marco could tell she was into the idea, so he played it up to keep the conversation going while he headed towards his room. As much as he wished she could be here, he found himself excited about the idea of doing things this way. It was a bit hard to explain to himself, but the distance added something intriguing. He tossed his bedroom door open, only to immediately frown.

“...Marco?”

He realized he’d stopped talking right in the middle of a sentence. He sighed deeply as the shock wore off, “Sorry, just, one second.”

“ _JANNA! GET! OUT! NOW!”_ he hissed viciously through his teeth, one hand covering his phone.

The girl perked an eyebrow at him from her position on his bed. Clad in her typical attire, though minus the hat, she had been reading a comic book on her stomach, one of his hoodies rolled up and under her armpits for support. Her eyes flicked from his to the phone, then back to his. She smirked.

_No._

Marco felt his blood boil as he watched her lips slowly mouth the word. His heart thudded impatiently in his ears, providing a maddening measure of just how long it took for her lips to mockingly show her rejection. His eye twitched in frustration and he now became painfully aware of the pressure between his legs.

“Marco? What’s wrong?” Jackie asked.

“Janna,” he sighed. “She got in my room again and she doesn’t look like she wants to leave. Let me call you back after I get rid of her.”

Marco was pretty pissed. Still, he kept his tone calm as he spoke, hoping to avoid killing the mood entirely. There was still a chance to salvage things as long as he got rid of Janna quickly.

“No, wait, don't hang up. Let me talk to her.”

“What? Well, okay. I guess.” Janna pressed herself up and shifted to sit cross-legged when he approached the bed. “Here,” he said, holding out the phone, “it's Jackie.”

“No duh,” she said with a smirk.

He frowned at her rude reply. Maybe it was obvious he was talking to her, but it felt polite to say when handing the phone over. Besides, this was _his_ room. If anyone was going to be rude, it should be him! Especially considering she’d interrupted them. Then Janna’s eyes flicked down at his crotch and back to his. With a blush, he understood what really made it so obvious that it got a “no duh.”

While the girls started talking, Marco turned aside and crossed his arms indignantly. A part of him wanted to turn away completely, or drop his hands, or some other move that would cover the bulge in his pants. But no, he stubbornly refused to give in. Janna teased him about tons of stuff, but he wasn't gonna let her tease him about this. No. Jackie would get her out of there and then they’d have phone sex while Janna just went off to be alone and could only diddle herself or whatever and who’d be smirking then?

 _“And really? “No duh”?”_ Marco thought, letting his indignation get the better of him, “ _I mean, YEAH, it_ was _Jackie after all, but it could’ve been someone else! It's not weird to get a boner over an attractive girl even if she isn't your girlfriend! It could've been plenty of people!”_

Marco was a healthy teenage boy, after all, and was subject to the random moments where puberty decided to remind him it was still there. He could’ve been talking to Ms Skullnick for all the evidence a mere hard-on provided. It'd only happened one horrible time before, but it was possible.

And even if Skullnick was pretty unlikely, there were plenty of people who were actually pretty likely. He knew a lot of attractive, interesting people and he’d cranked one out to each of them at least a few times.

He still wasn't really sure if jacking off to fantasies with other people counted as cheating, since it was definitely a few steps further than just getting a boner, but he wasn't actually doing anything with the people. It was just hard not to touch himself when he thought about Star always hugging and snuggling up to him, or the fact that Tom really liked to wrap his arm over Marco’s shoulder and pull him close while they talked, or how Hekapoo had often smacked places other than his head, letting her hand linger with a suggestive wink. That was just a few of the people he knew who always seemed to have their hands on him and with all the stimulation could he really be blamed for alleviating a little pressure to someone else from time to time?

Janna was on that list, too, of course. She might even be at the top, though he never thought to rank it. It was simply a matter of how easy it was to imagine things moving further than what a person had already done. Of the other three, Hekapoo was obviously easiest with her overt teasing, but Janna put even the older woman to shame.

How many years had she been pickpocketing him again? Her method wasn't dainty with just a few fingers slipping in and out of his pocket. She pushed her body up on his, distracting him with her presence and one hand while its twin roughly found what she wanted. He’d grown wise to it, but she still always succeeded regardless. The difference was now his body remembered the feeling of it all. How she poked and prodded everywhere in search. How she became more bold if it took longer, pressing herself more firmly to him so he wouldn't notice how she explored deeper, more sensitive areas.

More than a few times, he’d noticed after the fact that her deft fingers slipped under his waistband to check if it hid anything. He knew how she got around him noticing THAT level of invasive behavior. A slight turn of her shoulders so her breast poked his arm. Or maybe a whisper of hot breath in his ear. Some subtle, sensual shift that he didn't realize had distracted him until later when the sensations caught up to him.

Resolutely maintaining his sidelong posture to her, he eyed her as she chatted. “No duh,” as if he couldn't have been turned on to walk in and find her laying on his bed. Again, she might be right that it was because of Jackie he was turned on, but even if he hadn't been on the phone with someone, anyone, wouldn’t it make more sense that he’d more likely get turned on by Janna herself?

The ways she touched him were enticing, but there was more to it than that. The cocksure attitude that made it so easy for her hands to move where they wanted. A confidence that made him never question what she did, despite the fact he knew she was playing him every time. There was a mystery to it all he found hard to resist. The question of how much she did intentionally and how much was just her acting natural.

Was there a difference? Marco realized the only reason he was still watching her chest was because his subconscious figured out she was pulling her skirt up millimeter by “unintentional” millimeter. When had his eyes focused on her chest in the first place? He didn't think long on it, instead letting out a heavy breath as his eyes traced down to the smooth skin of her legs, moving up from the knees until they focused on her now very visible panties.

“MARCO!!!”

“Y-YEAH!!?”

“There ya go,” Janna said into the phone with a roll of her eyes.

Without another word, she held it towards Marco. He looked at it, then at Janna, but her face was expressionless. Taking it cautiously, he held the phone to his ear as she moved off the bed and towards the door.

“Uh, hey! Jackie?”

“Heeey Marco, how was it? Us girls talking, I mean? I hope it wasn't too boring.”

Marco froze. He realized he'd spent nearly the entire time they spoke dwelling on the fact that he found other people attractive. And he’d ended with Janna! He might not be sure if masturbating to fantasies of her were cheating, but he'd been thinking about how hot she was while he was super horny and she was in the room.

That, that was bad. What was he doing? What if he let things get out of hand? He was better than that. He loved Jackie. He wouldn't let an opportunity for pleasure hurt her.

The deadbolt to his room locked. It was slow, imprecise, and, most of all, noisy. Not the way someone like Janna would turn such a simple lock. Yet she had and it tore him from his panicked thoughts. Janna just smiled at him.

“Marco, were you paying any attention, man?” Jackie asked.

“...No…” he answered.

“Yeah. Janna said your name, like, four times before she got your attention.”

Considering he was staring at Janna’s panties when he caught on, Marco wondered when she'd first said it. If the first time had been before he was admiring the girl’s body then that'd mean he was already so distracted by remembering how he jacked off to even more people to notice. It was bad enough to get caught looking where he had been, but she might have been trying to get his attention the whole time he was ogling her.

“Um,” Marco tried to stall as he weighed how to handle things. He wasn't sure how to explain why it'd taken so long to catch his attention. No, wait, why did Janna just lock the door? Shouldn't he focus on that?

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Confused by Janna’s action. Unsure what to say to Jackie. His mind bumbled around wildly as he struggled to figure out his next action.

“...uuuuuhhhuuuhhh?” Jackie asked after he was silent for a minute.

“Oh! I, um, Janna! She's still here!” Marco sputtered.

“Heh, yeah. Don't worry about her. We worked it out.”

“Eeeh, what?” Marco asked, tilting his head. Wasn't Jackie getting rid of Janna?

“She’s wearing hot pink panties, isn't she?”

“Nah, they're regular white cotton ones. Nothing fancy.”

Marco seized. Jackie had asked the question so naturally he answered it without a thought. There wasn't any denying the fact he'd been staring at them now. But then, Jackie just said things were handled with Janna. And why would she ask that? Something was going on.

“WAIT! Wait wait wait!” he yelled. “What did you guys work out?”

“Maybe if you weren't too busy admiring the goods, you'd know,” Janna said with a laugh. She started walking steadily towards him, an intense glint in her eye.

“Jackie…?” Marco said with a gulp, his eyes locked on Janna’s, “What did you guys talk about?”

“Ah, just some stuff we’re both interested in. Don't worry about Janna. Just let her do what she wants. What were we talking about before?”

“I, um,” he couldn't say ‘phone sex’ in this context, right? He was supposed to ignore Janna, but how the hell could he do that in a risque conversation. “Today was hot.”

The sentence was robotic and forced, a desperate effort to say something instead of nothing. Jackie said to let Janna do what she wants and Janna was about to be all up in his business. He backed away slowly, but before long the back of his knees hit his bed.

That was where Janna had started at the beginning of all this. He hadn't even noticed the reversal of their positions. It seemed rather obvious now, but he couldn't dwell to long on the matter as Janna slinked smoothly up to him.

“Yeah, it was pretty hot,” Jackie agreed nonchalantly while Janna unzipped Marco’s hoody. “You think it’ll be hot tomorrow too?” Her hands swept inside, ghosting their way over his stomach, around his sides, and up his back as she pressed her body to his. “If it's not too bad, we could go for a ride. Y’know, test the bike out.”

“Uuuuuh, yeah,” Marco said uncertainly. Janna was on another level of handsy today. The things both girls had said, was this what they agreed upon? He hadn't been paying attention to their discussion, but a lot of signs were pointing to “Yes.”

“Sooo… is that a yes?” Jackie asked.

“Oh, um, yeah, I, uh-” Janna leaned away to grin slyly, her hands flying towards his crotch and squeezing his boner through his pants. She cocked her head with a raised eyebrow as he hesitated. “-uh. Well, um, Janna’s-

“Come on, man. I told you to ignore her. Let her do her thing,” Jackie chided.

That was good enough for Marco. “Yes. Yeah, let's do it,” he said, staring Janna straight in the eye.

The girl’s smile grew to reach from ear to ear. One hand gently rubbed him through his clothes while the other worked on unfastening the button and zipper. He set his free hand on her shoulder as he watched her work, moving it back and forth to slowly nudge her jacket more open.

“What time should we meet?” he asked, his hand moving over Janna’s breast while she reached into his underwear to grab him directly.

“Eh, I dunno. We should probably get up early, just in case the heat is bad,” Jackie mused. Janna dropped to her knees, pulling Marco’s pants and underwear with her. “You think you can get enough sleep for us to do that?”

“Y-yeah,” Marco stuttered as Janna grasped his erection and ran her tongue around the head of his cock.

“Really? You have to go to bed early to get up early. You can do that?”

“YYYYYYYesssss,” he hissed out, Janna’s warm, wet mouth engulfing him just as he answered.

She began steadily bobbing her head, wet lips dragging smoothly up and down his length. The sound of quiet slurps mixed with his small gasps as she sucked. The feeling of her tongue massaging his shaft and spiraling his tip was incredible and like nothing he’d ever felt. He and Jackie had had sex, but she’d never given him a blowjob.

A glorious minute passed before Jackie spoke up again, “Hey. Marco?”

“Yeah?”

“Is she good?”

Marco was suddenly torn from the pleasure of Janna’s blowjob by worry over his girlfriend’s words. But he quickly realized her tone was that of genuine curiosity. She really wanted to know.

“She’s good,” he said. A deep gasp escaped him when Janna rewarded his review with a dive that pushed his dick into the tight confines of her throat. “Sh-she’s r-real good.”

“Ask her if she'll teach me.”

Marco took a minute to regain his composure. “Janna,” he said sternly, “Teach Jackie how to do blowjobs.” It wasn't a request, but a command.

She looked up and slid her mouth off his cock. A trail of cum and spit briefly connected the two before snapping and falling sloppily over her chin. “What’s in it for me?”

Marco was pondering his reply when Jackie asked, “What'd she say?”

“She wants something in return.”

“Oh? Put it on speaker.”

Marco did so, unsure of what she would offer. He couldn't do much more than hold the phone out and wait for her to speak. Meanwhile, Janna jacked his dick steadily to keep the mood up.

“Janna? You there?” her voice tinnily echoed out of the phone.

“Yeah. I'm here Jackie-girl. What's the story?”

“How about... Marco goes down on you for every lesson?”

“Soooo sold, girl.” She immediately resumed her blowjob, deepthroating apparently this deal’s version of a handshake.

Marco felt a bit like a piece of meat for sale in the little exchange. A lucky as fuck piece of meat. He was definitely going to have to talk with Jackie later about how far all this went, but for now he was lost in the bliss of being balls deep in Janna’s throat while his girlfriend expressed her approval.

“How good does it feel?” she asked.

“Amazing,” he gasped. Janna giggled around his cock and his eyelids fluttered at the vibrations. He was close. Real close.

His non-cellphone hand ran into her hair and pulled her in tight, intending to cum down her throat. She pushed her hands on his thighs though and pulled off. One hand grasped his length and stroked it furiously while aiming his head at her neck.

With a brutal shiver, Marco erupted harder than he ever had before. Janna gasped when the first shot struck her skin and he grunted in recognition of the fact he was currently shooting his seed on the body of another girl. He thought of Jackie and her approval of what he was doing and he felt the heat of his orgasm blaze even harder.

His spurts subsiding, he took a step back to admire the result. Janna was a mess, her neck covered in cum that was swiftly dribbling down her collarbone and soaking into her shirt. She saw him looking and reached up to take the hem of the garment. Pulling roughly down to the tune of stitches ripping, she exposed her chest.

“Send her a pic,” Janna said. Marco nodded and took a picture of the girl breasts to send to Jackie. The cum continued its downward course, leaving trails that glinted as they caught the light.

“Jackie?” he asked after sending the picture. She had been quiet for a while now and he felt a twinge of worry that she might have changed her mind and hung up in jealousy.

“Just, just a little… more…” she panted back. Marco looked at Janna, who was drawing circles in his cum, and she shrugged. They listened quietly as Jackie’s pants soon turned to squeals as she brought herself to her own orgasm.

“Sorry,” she apologized as her breathing came down, “that pic was just what I needed to get there.”

“Gotcher back, Jack!” Janna said, shooting a finger gun at the phone.

After that, a few moments passed with no one saying anything, so Marco bit the bullet and ended the silence before it became awkward. “So! Now what?”

Janna cocked her head in thought, then smiled to herself. “Hey Jackie!” she called.

“Yeah?”

“This count as a lesson?”

“Close enough, I guess.”

Janna licked her lips and stood up. Hopping on to Marco’s bed she spread her legs towards Marco, revealing her drenched panties. Reaching down to nudge them aside, she raised an eyebrow at Marco.

He stared at her pussy for a few seconds, then nodded. Setting the phone down nearby so Jackie could keep listening, he nestled in between Janna’s legs and paid her for the lesson.  


End file.
